Mickey's Not So Happy New Year
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: New Year's Fic. Mickey's POV sorta . no spoilers for EoT. Rose/10. No Doomsday. I own nothing. Companion peiace to my fic "Oh,ho, The Mistletoe." but you don't HAVE to read that. Just watched EoT, I cried 3 times. Happy 2010. I'll miss you David!


**Mickey's Not So Happy New Year**

* * *

**Author Note: A companion piece to my fic "Oh-ho, The Mistletoe". You don't have to read it first though.**

* * *

Mickey wondered why he was even here. Why was it that he was sitting on Jackie Tyler's couch in her smallish, one-story flat, sipping cheap champagne, and listening to the Doctor tell Rose all about some planet with a name he could barely pronounce? Rose, who had just taken the last sip of her fourth glass of champagne was completely incapable of pronouncing words longer than, "Doctor". Distantly, Mickey wondered if he could get her to try and say Raxacoricofallapatorius right now, and what it would come out as. The Doctor seemed a bit tipsy too, although he kept insisting that Timelords don't get drunk, pouring himself and Jackie another glass. And Jackie? Jackie was seriously drunk, passed out. She was leaning on Mickey's arm heavily and eventually the Doctor asked him if she was still breathing.

"Breathing down my neck!" He answered. Rose laughed but took pity on him.

"Come on. Let's help Mickey." She told the Doctor, standing up. The Doctor sighed and pouted a bit before getting up as well. Between their combined efforts, however tipsy, they managed to half carry, half drag, Jackie into her room, where they plopped her unceremoniously on to her bed and draped a blanket over her.

"I think that this is as good a time as any for me to bow out gracefully." Mickey stated going to grab his jacket from the couch.

"What?" Rose said sounding upset, "But it's not even midnight yet. You can't leave our New Year's celebration before it's actually the New Year."

"What do you care about the New Year? You're not actually gonna be living in it. You're going to be visiting the stars and saving far away planets in the year four trillion and six."

"Aw, come off it Mickey. Your just jealous."

"No. I'm just sick and tired of hearing about it. The way you two go on and on! Even when you're both drunk, your babble is about aliens."

"Look," The Doctor interrupted, "Maybe I should be the one to go. You guys obviously need to talk, and there are some repairs I've been meaning to do…so...I'll just go out to the TARDIS." He started to hedge towards the door but was halted by Rose grabbing him by the back of his collar.

"That's alright. No need to rip apart innocent parts of the TARDIS on Mickey's account." Rose said threading her hand with the Doctor's and starring Mickey down. "He was just leaving."

"Right!" Mickey said with a nod. "She's all yours. Good luck!" He buttoned up his jacket angrily and wrapped his scarf around his neck. The truth was, Mickey was jealous. Not of the planets and adventures, no, but of the Doctor. He was jealous of the way Rose looked at him, a way she used to look at Mickey. And they way he could make her laugh, the way Mickey could before. He was jealous of their handholding, and they way Rose would lean on his shoulder when they sat down, and mostly, he was jealous that he's stolen Rose's heart in a way he never did.

With a sigh Mickey pulled on his work boots one by one and then began lacing them up. He glanced up to see the Doctor and Rose talking in hushed tones.

"I feel like it's my fault you two are fighting." The Doctor said running his fingers up and down her arm in a calming motion. "I mean, you too have been best mates since forever, and I come along…"

"Stop." Rose interrupted, "Its not your fault. I've just changed and Mickey hasn't."

"But you've changed because of me."

"And you think I resent that? Traveling with you? Being with you _is_ what changed me, but in my opinion, it's a change for the better."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what, Doctor?"

"It's a brand new year. You could always…go home."

"Oh, no. The TARDIS is my home now. Besides, you're not getting rid of me that easily." The Doctor let out a small chuckle, brushing a strand of hair from Rose's face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Well, I suppose, I _could_ always pull the, me: Timelord, you: Human, bit, but frankly that's getting a bit old and it's never worked on you before."

Rose smiled and reached up, covering his hand with her own and holding him there, cupping her chin. He didn't make an attempt to pull away but instead brushed his thumb around the corner of her smile. Mickey resisted the urge to snort in disgust and draw attention to the fast that he was still there, and watching they're every move.

"How much time left until midnight, Mr. Perfect-Time-Sense?" Rose asked. The Doctor brought his other hand up to match his first, caressing her face.

"3…2…1…0." He leaned down and pressed a light, chaste kiss to her lips. "Happy New Year, Rose." She blushed pink.

"Happy New Year, Doctor." She licked her lips in anticipation. She was going to kiss him now, Mickey realized, and not just a little, new year tradition peck either. The Doctor had no idea what was in store for him. Rose slid her hands up the Doctor's chest, pretending to fix his lapels and straighten his tie. She was trying to build up the courage to do what she wanted so desperately to do. The Doctor's hand slipped from her face and fell lightly to her waist, where they rested pulling her closer to him. It was all the encouragement she needed. She fisted the same lapels she had just straightened, crumpling them again, and she pulled him back down to her.

The Doctor's eyebrows betrayed his surprise as they shot up into his hairline, but his actions showed a deeper purpose as he moved her back until she was pressed against the kitchen wall and quickly took control of the kiss. Mickey couldn't stand it anymore. He walked out the door and slammed it behind him. His only thought as he stormed out of there: _Damn._

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you for reading. Happy 2010. I'm gunna miss David Tennant.**


End file.
